dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:King of the Dusters
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 17:07, 11 November 2010 Hey just a bit of info about me. I am a 360 DA gamer because when I bought it my PC was too shit to run any games. I got DA Orgins after it was suggested by a friend June 2010. It is the best game I own and my new favourite series (Mass Effect was my favourite but I was disappointed with ME2). The first file I made was a disaster because I wasn't quite aware of how to play it I skipped a lot of conversation and lost track in the fade so I deleted that and my first true file was Theron the Dalish Elf warrior. The file I will be importing into DA2 (can't wait) is my Aedan Cousland Warrior absolutely brilliant and I am looking forward to doing it very much. I have read the books and found them great (big suggestion) apart from the fact Duncan's personality is a bit off and the Loghain of the books would never do what he did. I am looking forward to contributing to this wiki greatly and would love to have some great conversation about DA as the only other people who I know are too ashamed of being seen as a geek (who would be? I love being geeky :-).) Thanks for taking the time to read this and please drop me a message if you'd to talk. (King of the Dusters (talk) 18:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC)) Hello there I read your profile and it sounds like you're a DA geek like myself! I've read both books and enjoyed them immensely I've also just started my 6th playthrough of Origins and 2nd on Awakening. Regarding Loghain, I often see people post something similar to what your wrote stating the two characters are vastly different. I think the Loghain we see in the game is the result of having to care for Ferelden while Maric was off doing something else. Don't get me wrong, Maric is my favorite character from the lore but he wasn't prepared to be king and Loghain played a big part guiding Maric along the way. Admitedly Loghain made some questionable decisions but, if you look at them through the lens of "whatever is best for Fereleden regardless of cost" it makes a bit more sense. Loghain manipulated Maric to kill Katriel because that's what the king of Ferelden should do, punish traitors, treason cannot be tolerated by the king despite the man's love for the woman. Cailan's betrayal is way harder to forgive because it was Maric's son and Ferelden's king, hard to argue it was best for the nation but I can see how he could've made that mistake and speaking for a moment on his behalf Loghain appeared to regret his decision even before he made it. I think it all ties into what Flemeth said in "The Stolen Throne." "Keep him close and he will betray you. Each time worst than the last." The first betrayal was with Rowan, the second with Katriel and the third with Cailan. Each one worst than the last. However, despite all his faults, Ferelden would still be under Orlesian control had Loghain not baby-sat Maric and guided him by the hand through the rebellion. I would love to hear you thoughts on the subject. Sincerely, Anghus (talk) 16:31, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Anghus I agree entirely and thanks for dropping me that note. Although I must say I hated the part where he killed Katriel it made me really sad when I read it. But that's just me I always get far too deeply invested in my books. Even considering what you said I don't see how betraying Cailan could be for the good of Fereldan. King of the Dusters (talk) 17:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Butting in here for a moment, if I may. ;) I think the betrayal has something to do with Cailan's plans to get rid of Anora in favor of marrying Empress Celene. If you've taken Loghain into Return to Ostagar, he'll make a comment about it when you grab Cailan's documents from the chest. It was ultimately cut out of the plot for the final game, but David Gaider confirmed this in an interview that Cailan was, indeed, planning to leave Anora for Celene. So going back to the "good-of-Ferelden" line of thinking, Loghain would probably see this as the ultimate betrayal. I dunno, just my thoughts. 18:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) thanks for that it sheds a lot more light on the issue as I don't have return to ostagar or have ever chosen Loghain. King of the Dusters (talk) 00:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC)